The Interesting Year
by aej325
Summary: ...“Soooo, Alby. Still ‘fraid of bein’ put in Slytherin?” Asked James Potter from the doorway of his little brother’s... This story takes palce after the last HP book's epilogue and will hopefully be the first of many oneshots to come from my brain.


Title: The Interesting Year  
Summary: This takes up just after the ending of the last book, with Albus' worried thoughts about what house he'll be in and James' tortuous attitude directed on him.  
Author: Andie J. (with a little guiding help of Bailey K.)  
Warning: Spoiler Alert, this ficlet, does give away the last chapter of the seventh book and perhaps other places in the book.  
Main Characters: James [12, and Albus Potter [11; and Rose Weasley [11.  
Genre: Second Generation, Hogwarts  
Rating: K+

A/N: I, Andie, have not read the final J.K. Rowling Harry Potter book - thats why I had Bay, if I needed to know a HP fact about the book he would tell me. Though I have read the first three chapters and the last about the children, which is as far as I have felt like going. I believe I know who has passed and who is still there but not completely. If I mention someone who was a traitor or they died or they all together are in a completely different part of the world.

Disclaimer: We do not in any shape of form own Harry Potter or any of the series' characters, all belong to J.K. Rowling.

HP Fact: J.K. Rowling was told her 'author name' needed to be J.K. because people would not buy the book if it was written by a women.

* * *

**The Interesting Year**

_One-shot_

"Soooo, Alby. Still 'fraid of bein' put in Slytherin?" Asked James Potter from the doorway of his little brother's compartment with his too best friends and house mates, Elander O'rightly and Axle Graham, flanked on either side of him.

Unknown to all of them it looked suspiciously like a time before them.

"…no." Albus replied paying more attention to the fresh looking trees flying by outside the large glass window, than to his brother and his mates.

"Oi! Albus! I'm talkin' to ya!" James said waving his hand in front of Albus' face, trying to gain his attention.

"Huh? Oh, hi James." Albus said noticing his older brother for the first time, then his mates who where like bookends on either side of James, "Who're ya?"

"'m Elander O'rightly an' tha's Axle Graham; we're both in Gryffindor wi'h your brother." Said a boy who had shockingly orange hair that looked like flames in a fire, his pale slightly chubby cheeks were splattered with dark freckles like a second skin and his eyes sparkling like clear water in the sun.

The second twelve-year-old boy on James' right side had a darker more mysterious look to him, as mysterious as a second year Hogwarts student could look anyway. He had raven colored hair and eyes to match. His skin looked as if it was the tanned hide of a dragon boot, ruff and dark but still smooth.

James looked like a mix between his two friends, despite what everyone said about Weasley children always having red hair it had only been Albus who had inherited the famous Weasley hair. Both James and Lily had gotten their father's black hair, though Lily had somehow acquired navy blue eyes her eldest brother had attained their mother's rich chocolate colored eyes.

"Oh. You the chaps that James spent part of the summer with then?" Albus asked finally tuning into what was going on about him.

"Yah, they both came and stayed with meh." Axle said smirking a smirk that no child his age should posses.

"Right then." Elander said stepping into the compartment and sitting, making the other two fallow suit.

No sooner had the three second years taken seats than the sliding glass door open and in popped Rose a smile on her pale face and her chin short curly red hair bouncing in her face.

"Hullo Alby! I got yuh a couple o' chocolate frogs, I got some foh me self also. Got your dad I did, your da' and ol' Voldy. Innit tha' funny? I mean Uncle Harry and Voldy-pants? It's funny innit? I thought so. I wanted to open yours but I figured you wouldn't very much like tha' eh?" Rose paused and looked about the cabin, "OH! Hullo James! Hows'it?" She asked smiling a grin that put the Sun to shame.

James couldn't help but smile back at his cousin, "When are we gunna be arriving, do yah know? Not that I need to change, Mum made me do tha' at home. She said tha' it would be easier than having to run around changing. Oh Merlin, James! Hav' yah met Tonni? I wanted ta name 'er Tonks bu' Aunt Ginny said tha' despite the way tha' Tonks would change herself into animals Aunt Gin said that she didn't know if she would like to be named after an 'ugly cat', tha's what Da' calls Tonni. Always going on about 'ow 'she's a bloody cat who won't leave 'im alone'."

Axle and Elander's jaws rested on the ground as they listened to the first year speak about something, what? That was what they were trying to figure out, but apparently James knew exactly what she was saying and answered her without a problem.

"Right'o. Jay man, we ought ta go an' get dressed mate. The castles jus' up ahead." Axle said sliding the door back and walking out

"See ya then, James?" Rose asked smiling as he stood to fallow his two friends.

"Yah, Rosie… yah. You'll both be'in Griffindore's house, dun worry 'bout it much Al." James said smiling down at the younger two, "Yah, coming ta change Albus?" James asked as he stepped out of the compartment.

"Really! With You! Er, um, tha's nice, ya… I'll come." Albus said jumping off his seat to fallow his older brother.

Just as the glass door closed Albus shot it open again and stuck his head inside, "Um, you'll be alrigh' in here by yourself, ya? I can stay if yah want." He explained to Rose, though any human being could tell that he wanted to be with his brother and his brother's best mates.

Rose being the daughter of Hermione didn't even have to look up from the book she was reading to know this. "Don't be silly Albus. I'll be fine." She heard the sliding door shut and looked up, "Wonder if 'e will want thos' chocolate frogs?

Making sure he wasn't anywhere near her now empty compartment, Rose reached down to where she had set the two chocolate frogs on the cushioned seat beside her. "Wonder who the' are?"

xxxxxxx (At the castle) xxxxxxx

"You will come up when you are called. Is that understood?" Professor Pansy Parkinson, the name she used at school, glanced about the children littering the staircase. She saw Harry's boy and 'Mione's little girl Rose, looked just like her except for the red hair. Surprisingly Albus, that's what 'Mione called Ginny's second child, was chatting away with Draco's oldest boy Scorpius, Rose stood beside smiling and chatting away about chocolate frogs or some muck. _Now that's a sight you don't see every day. _Malfoys, Potters, and Weasleys together chatting about chocolate frogs, most defiantly something you didn't see everyday. "Alright then children, lets go in." Pansy turned and led in the first years.

Rose reached over for her cousin's hand but instead gripped Scorpius' cold pale hand, "Oh. Sorry 'bout tha'." She muttered as she quickly released it, "I though' you were Alby, sorry." She blushed and quickly looked down.

A hat on a stool started to sing a song about unity of houses and duels out the wazoo or something along those lines and Rosie was confused, despite what her cousin had said about the singing sorting hat.

"Andrews, Alderson." Professor Parkinson called out the first name.

"_Ravenclaw!_" was shouted only moments later, and the Ravenclaw table erupted in cheers.

"I's alrigh'. I'm a bit nervous myself." He said as he scanned the crowded Great Hall.

"Bird, Maggie."

_Gryffindor!_

"Bradlees, Georgia."

_Hufflepuff!_

"Carlyle, Fredrick"

_Slytherin!_

"What house do you think you're gunna be in?" Rose asked leaning towards the young Malfoy so she could speak to him better.

A few more names were called, and Rosie shook; from excitement or fear she didn't know.

"My dad says my family line has always been in Slytherin but he says that he thinks that I'll be in something else. He says he'll be proud of me either way." Scorpius whispered as another student was placed in Hufflepuff.

"Oh. My da' says that if im not in Gryffindor than he'll disown me, but Mum says that he doesn't mean it, but I dunno… I almost kinda want to be in Slytherin… Is that bad?" She asked, looking up a foot into his face.

"I don't think so." He replied looking down into her murky brown eyes.

"Potter, Albus!"

Beside Scorpius Albus flinched and backed away as the Great Hall grew quiet at the sound of The Boy Who Lived's second son's name.

"Go on Alby." Rose said and pushed him in the back, "It'll be okay." Her voice broke the silence for a moment as everyone looked at the little red head, but then their attention was back on her cousin.

Albus felt like everything was moving in slow motion as he walked up to the stool and sat down. As the women lady who had said her name was Prof. Parkinson plopped the hat down on his eyes Albus wanted to faint there on the spot.

_Ohhhh, ohh, oh, oh, oh! So Potter and the Weasley girl hada 'nother kid eh? Well then? You're smart you are. Yessss, very smart. Almost like Granger, now that girl was a smarty. You should be in Ravenclaw, yesss, yes. But you are made to be a Gryffindor! _

Albus wanted to scream like Lily did whenever James killed a spider. He didn't care if the entire Great Hall thought he was a pansy, like his brother called him all the time. He wanted the voice out and he wanted it out _now_.

"_Gryffindor!_" The hat shouted and Albus nearly fell off the chair in relief.

After the hat was removed Albus hurriedly stumbled down the steps towards his brother's table.

James had a smile on that competed with Rose's, but as soon as Albus sat down next to him James' he turned his smile down a little but his eyes still shown at the fact that his brother was in his house.

Five more kids were sorted into houses but James wasn't paying attention, he was more focused on the fact

that Rose, _his cousin ROSE_, was talking in close ranges with a _Malfoy_.

"What in the bloody 'ell is Rosie doing?" James asked harshly to know one in particular, but caught the attention of his two friends and little brother.

They all looked up at the fiery cute eleven-year-old who standing too close to the bleached doof by James' standards, the fact that the blonde doof was walking to the stool and hat meant nothing to James.

"Um, when we were up there she said she was nervous…"

They all quieted as Rose was called up to the stool and the hat placed on her head.

Ten agonizing seconds later the hat shouted out its decision.

…_Slytherin!_

The Great Hall went silent.

Five seconds, eight seconds, eleven seconds, fifteen seconds… BANG!

The whole hall looked over to the Gryffindor table, James and Albus where both on the floor with bewildered.

A Weasley in Slytherin?

Now _this _was going to be an interesting year.

**FIN**

* * *

All feedback is appreciated, thanks!!!  
- Andie


End file.
